The First Betrayal
by the lola
Summary: The first betrayal, Pansy didn't feel anything. The second betrayal stung her heart. The third betrayal broke her heart in two, and the fourth shattered it.


A/N- I wrote this for the Endless Opportunities Challenge! My prompts were "Everyone makes mistakes." And, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" "It's too late for that now." Hope you guys like, review review review!

* * *

She walked into the Slytherin Common Room after detention, hoping he could cheer her up with some nice words and kisses. She found him on top of Daphne Greengrass, and although she didn't realize it at the time, he was kissing Daphne in a way he'd never kissed her. She didn't even have time to show her anger- she was so worried. So worried about everything. They couldn't break up, what would their parents say? What would people around them say? Maybe not to their faces but what malicious things would they be whispering, too afraid to voice their opinions. She was frozen to the spot; all she could do was stand and watch, watch her boyfriend passionately kiss another girl. A pretty girl. She knew she wasn't good enough for him. She pushed all the feelings aside and walked out of the room, she wasn't about to let her emotions get the best of her in front of Daphne Greengrass of all people. They would discuss this later.

He sighed, "Everyone makes mistakes Pans. I'm _sorry_." She knew he wasn't, but she didn't care. Her eyes probably screamed 'Lie to me, lie to me.' Because all he ever did was tell her what she wanted to hear, but that was always enough.

The first betrayal, she didn't feel anything.

* * *

They'd had such a good day. Draco's belated birthday party at the manor. She was showered with affection from Draco, compliments from the adults, and envious looks from the students. She hadn't felt this whole for a long time. She thought maybe they were going to be okay, maybe there was going to be a happily ever after for them. But as she stepped into the garden for some air, her fairytale thoughts came crumbling down, because there it was; the second betrayal. The reason Lovegood was here now made sense, completely. He was slowly kissing down her white neck as she stared dreamily up into the sky, raking her hands through his platinum hair. She wanted to scream! He was full of lies, he was so damn _fake._ How could she hate but love someone this much at the same time? There was no room for disappointing their families now, their life was mapped out. So what was the point in saying anything? It's Lovegood, she was harmless, and it would be over after today. So she took a deep breath, set her social smile onto her features, and walked back into the manor with complete composure, telling everyone Draco had gone for a walk through the gardens to clear his headache. The second betrayal stung her heart.

* * *

Pansy didn't feel so good this day. She and Draco had just gotten engaged the previous day, yet the space he was supposed to have slept in was ice cold when she woke up. It worried her a little, but she put it down to him leaving early for work. She suppressed the worry of what it could have been- he stopped all that long ago, we're adults now, she told herself. Soon though, she realized she needed to settle her nerves. She was just being silly, she knew she was, but it would be nice to see Draco anyway. She flooed to his office, and her worst days were then overshadowed by what she saw. Her fiancé, Draco Malfoy, having sex with Loony Lovegood. He was whispering sweet nothings into her ear and completely involved in what he was doing, but he froze as he noticed Pansy. Tears were stinging her eyes, she hated him, and she hated him for everything he'd done to her. She hated herself; she was damaged from this, the only man she'd ever loved, betraying her three times. Draco gave Loony a knowing look, passed her her clothes, and shuffled her out the office.

"I didn't want you to find out like this. It doesn't mean anything…" He sighed, running his hands through his hair, not looking her in the eye.

"Well that's strange Draco, seeing as at your birthday _two _years ago, this was going on!" She shrieked, a stray tear rolling down her face.

His eyes widened as he realized what Pansy was referring too. "You saw that? Merlin Pans, why didn't you say anything? I'm sorry, I will stay away. Don't leave me, _please._"

She smiled bitterly, doing one of his buttons up. "There's no way out, that's why. I love you, so there was no point saying anything when I knew I would stay with you anyway. Everybody makes mistakes right?" She raised an eyebrow, folding her arms.

He sighed, slumping into his seat. "I know. It's over now. I won't see her from this second on I swear."

The third betrayal broke Pansy's' heart in two.

* * *

All she felt nowadays was anxiety. It ran through her veins, causing her to shake just slightly, so only she would notice. She felt like someone was going to creep up on her and steal her fiancé away. Yes, still fiancé, she couldn't marry him yet. She was holding it off for as long as she could. She had to be sure.

On this particular day, Draco had just left for a business trip, but all Pansy could think was that it seemed strange. She wanted to surprise him; she wanted to go with him. Usually he let her, so she thought he wouldn't mind this time. As she got to the hotel, she bribed the receptionist into telling her his room, and she made her way up. When she got there, she saw the Lovegood girl prancing down the corridor- tray of food in hand, and then she slipped away into a corner before Pansy could register.

So Pansy knocked at the door. Draco answered, acted surprised. He hugged her, spun her round, set her on the bed, and kissed her again and again, telling her how happy he was to see her. Pansy's black little heart clenched, she really believed him for a second, but then she remembered, she'd seen Lovegood and it was no coincidence.

Finally, he sat up, breathing heavily, before leaning over into her ear and whispering, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

It was too much, he was lying straight to her face while his lover was right outside, and he knew it. "It's too late for that now Draco. No, you didn't ever tell me how much you love me. You didn't even tell me that you love me. Even though we're engaged, and supposed to be going on to get _married_ and have _children_! You never told me, because you don't. So don't make it up as a last ditch attempt to try and get me to not notice the fact that Loony Lovegood is outside bringing up your lunch!" She was fuming and devastated at the same time, she couldn't control her emotions any longer.

He looked at her, eyes softening, and stroked her tears away, she jerked her head back. "We're over aren't we…"

Pansy sniffed, trying to regain composure. "Yes, I think we are."

The fourth betrayal shattered her heart.


End file.
